Angel Crossroads
by Allicja-TVD-McConnell
Summary: In 1995 Miranda and Grayson Gilbert made a deal with a powerful witch to protect their only child from what the supernatural world might bring them, but that deal came with a price and a burden. The burden, Ella-Rose. A very special, very beautiful, very angelic girl. By taking this burden they were opening a whole new door of possibilities and a whole new life for their daughters.
1. Midnight Wanderer

I woke up with a gasp and instantly threw my butterfly covers from my small body. My heart was racing from my nightmare. I rubbed my eye with one hand and the other ran through my long blonde curls.

I was scared and I knew only one thing could help. I knew what I wanted. A hot chocolate. Daddy always made them for me when I had nightmares and they really helped. Daddy wasn't here now but I knew how to make it, he'd taught me.

With that though in mind I decided to climb from my bed, being steady not to make too much noise. I didn't want to wake Lena or mommy up.

I was startled and confused when I climbed out of bed; I could hear voices shouting and things smashing from underneath me. I could hear my mommy's voice, but the second and third ones I did not recognise.

That scared me. A lot. Why would there be strange people in my house? Mommy would never let strangers into the house. She would never let any nasty people hurt me, but these people sounded nasty; with all the smashing and crashing and shouting…

With my heart beating really, really fast through my chest I moved across the room to my sister's bed. She was a little older than me and I knew she'd protect me from the bad people. She had always protected me and I trusted her, a lot.

I roughly began shaking her shoulders and whispering her name, when she didn't respond my whispers grew louder, and louder until suddenly she zipped up in her bed, panting and shaking.

"Lena." I croaked as I hugged her.

She looked at me with confused and tired puffs for her eyes, lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head slightly.

"Ella!" She growled. "You woke me up!" She scolded but stopped when she suddenly noticed me crying. "Wait? El, what is wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head as I pointed a small hand towards the door.

"There are people in the house Lena." I told her, the breathes I was taking slow and painful and causing me to cough. "Mommy was shouting and there was smashing and strange voices!" I panicked.

"Maybe it was mommy and daddy? Maybe they were arguing?"

"No Lena!" I cut her off sharply. "Daddy isn't here! He's at the hospical and mommy didn't sound like she was happy with the peoples in the house! They are bad peoples Lena!" I stressed as I got scared again, even while in my sisters arms. "What if they hurt mommy?" I whimpered.

My sister continued to hush my sobs, suddenly slapping a hand over my mouth as another, louder than before crash sounded through our small house. The loud crash was then followed by a scream. A really, really loud scream that made me whimper against my sister.

Mommy, that scream was mommy.

Why would anybody want to hurt mommy? My mommy? She was kind and lovely and so, so beautiful. Nobody would ever hurt my mommy! Not hurt her and get away with it at least!

I nearly jumped right up to the roof when Lena suddenly moved from the bed, leaving me sat their alone.

I whined and stretched out my arms, wanting her to come back.

"It's okay Ella." She prompted as she walked toward the door.

What a liar she was! I knew it wasn't alright! Mommy was hurt and if I let my sister go out there she'd be hurt too! I couldn't let Lena get hurt because then I'd have no big sister, and I needed my big sister.

"Lenaaaa!" I squealed, trying not to make a lot of noise but by the time I'd shuffled off her bed and to the door, which she'd shut behind her, she was already gone and I couldn't see her down the corridor. "No! Lena, come back!" I ordered and did both growl and whisper.

I slowly and carefully walked down the staircase, not wanting the bad people to hear me. As I got further down the stairs everything became clearer. Especially the voices. The funny, very funny voices.

 _"_ _And you are sure, brother?"_

A voice asked. It had a silly accent, nothing like mine or Lena's. Not even like mommy and daddies because sometimes grownups had different accents. No, this one was completely different, funny sounding but I decided I liked that.

A second voice spoke, answering to the first.

 _"_ _The girl is definitely here, I can smell her…"_

The second man's voice was a lot funnier than the first ones. But this one softer and more soothing.

But what where the men talking about? What girl? Me…? Or Lena? It wasn't mommy of course, they had probably already found mommy if she had been screaming, but then who did they want? And what did they mean by being able to smell her? It wasn't me, because I don't smell… maybe it was Lena.

I slowly tiptoed further down the stairs, hiding myself behind the rails so they couldn't see me. When I got to the bottom I had to hold in a gasp. In the lounge there were three men. As I studied them closely I knew I didn't recognise them.

One man, who was clearly the eldest, stood tall wearing a funny outfit. It was a suit, a nice, neat and clean suit. He had dark brown hair, chocolatey like Lena's. He had a very nice jaw, it was very square and his lips were frowning. His dark eyes fixated the bored expression on his face. He had broken into my house… and he was looking bored?

I looked at the second tallest and probably second oldest man. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, holding what looked like a knife in his hand. I wouldn't know really because mommy doesn't let me near knifes, they are dangerous and sharp. He had blonde hair, not as blonde as mine but still a very pretty blonde. His hair was messy and hand red specks of something in it. Maybe it was paint? I looked at his face; he had stubble on his chin. He had stubble like daddy often did when he didn't shave; sometimes he would only look a little like Father Christmas. That made me smile, like his round and plump lips which were also smiling. I looked up and at his eyes, I couldn't see properly because he was looking away from me but at a slight glimpse I saw they were blue, again not as blue as mine. Mine where light blue but his were very much darker than mine. His face was very pretty and he looked very calm, I guessed he was the one with the soothing voice before.

The third man scared me. He had a big build with lots of muscles. Like the first man his hair was brown, but lighter than the elders, he had it styled in spikes and parts of it ran down the sides of his face. He looked very threatening, his jaw was stiff and his lips were smirking. Not a playful smirk, a nasty smirk. Like evil, maybe he was the one that made mommy scream. He also had the red on him but it was on his large hands and I saw him bring a finger to his mouth to taste it. Eeeew! Paint isn't tasty, but he was enjoying it! I looked at his dark brown eyes and I saw something funny in them. Something fun and mischievous, like the look Lena gives me when she's up top something. Except this time it wasn't welcoming. After a few seconds of tasting the red I saw his eyes change and something scary happened to them. I didn't know whether or not I was seeing it but it looked like there were black lines, almost like snakes, crawling up his face and toward his eyes, which now had abandoned the mischievous browns and were now a deep red.

I tried to hold back a scream but not well enough and let out a small gasp. Luckily, they hadn't heard me… I don't think, but just to be safe I ducked back behind the railing so I wouldn't see them and they wouldn't see me should they look up.

 _"_ _Well she was delicious."_

A new voice spoke. It was the only one I hadn't heard yet and I guessed it was the scary man with the evil face. It sounded like what a monster would sound like.

After his words there was a large thump as something was dropped onto the floor, the fact it didn't smash or shatter made me curious but I wasn't going to stop hiding yet.

What did make me want to look was a voice I recognised. It wasn't my own and I knew if I had heard it then the bad men would have too, which frightened me. It frightened me a lot.

 _"_ _Momma."_

The small voice breathed out.

Oh no. Oh no, this was not good.

I looked around the railing to see something I hadn't spotted before. Lena was standing by the lounge door, using the wall to shield her. How had she not been spotted? I looked at the back of her head as she peered round into the room.

She's said 'momma' and now I knew why. My mommy… My mommy was lying on the floor and she wasn't awake! They had hurt my mommy! The bad men had hurt my mommy! She had to be alright she just had to be. But I had learnt from daddy's work that if someone's chest isn't moving that meant….

 _"_ _No, momma!"_

Lena's voice cried out again and I knew this time the bad men were going to hear her… and see her as she stupidly stepped into her line of sight.

I watched, mouth gawping as the scary man was instantly in front of my big sister, causing her to stumble backwards and nearly fall. How had he moved so quickly? I looked at his face, it was still the evil and scary monster face from before and he had the red stuff smeared on his throat. It was the same red stuff in the 2nd man's hair and on the knife he had… and on mommy's neck.

It was blood, not paint.

The scary man smirked as he touched Lena's hair.

 _"_ _Hello darling."_

He spoke to her, his voice sounded dark and nasty.

I didn't like it at all.

Lena whimpered as he got really, really close to her. I was so scared that I was hugging my knees. What could I do? How could I help? They were big grown men with monster faces and I was only a baby girl? No! I wasn't a baby girl, I was a big girl and my sister needed my help.

I took in a deep and shaky breath as I pushed myself from the steps and in front of my sister, pushing at the big man's solid shoulders.

"No! Stop!" I growled pushing him back, probably just taking him by surprise and making him move just a little. "Leave her alone!" I ordered before turning and hugging Lena.

"Well," He chuckled, the horrible face going away "aren't you a little hero?" He taunted, being sarcastic and mean… again.

I scoffed as I kept a tight grip on my big sister.

"You can't hurt Elena." I told him. "She's done nothing wrong to you!"


	2. Heroes

_"_ _You can't hurt Elena." I told him. "She's done nothing wrong to you!"_

I hadn't done anything wrong to him but probably momma hadn't either. That was what made him such an evil man. He hurt people without any reason to hurt them. Ella was just being brave and trying to protect me but I am the big sister and I am supposed to protect her. I hated it when I cowered behind her, we were both as strong as each other but I didn't want to fight anybody.

Momma didn't like it when we fought each other, and that made me wonder if momma had even fought off these evil men. Yes, there was shouting, smashing and momma did scream but did she fight? These men looked stronger and older then momma. She couldn't possible fight off 3 big and strong men. Could she?

The man in front of us opened his mouth to speak but one of the others cut him off.

"Elena." He whispered with a soft smile. "That's a very pretty name."

It was the one in the suit who was smiling and moving closer to us, his voice seemed warm and caring and made me feel happy and safe, even around the evil man.

"Well, yes brother." Spoke the blonde. "She is a very pretty girl."

He complimented me and made my cheeks heat as a little blush rose to them, I suddenly felt comfortable and with that a little bit braver, after all I was still in my own house.

"It means light." I told the suited man confidently. "Elena means light, and Marie means sea of sorrow."

"Light sea of sorrow." The blonde chuckled as his eyes brightened.

How was it I felt so comfortable?

"What about you?" The suited man asked in a kind, dulcet tone. "Small one?" He asked, directing his question to Ella.

I looked at her large eyes which were pouring into mind, almost begging me for help. Help from what? I was sure we weren't going to get hurt; we just needed to distract the men long enough for a plan.

"She's called Ella-Rose." I told him before quickly changing my answer. Well, Eleanor-Rose… But she doesn't like that; she likes Ella, which also means shining light." I explained to them, my words fast and jumbled.

The blonde bent his knees and rested on them in front of me and Ella, his kind eyes looking into mine before he directed his attention to Ella.

"Now, do tell me love, why would you abbreviate such a pretty little name?" He asked her. "It's a very special name, suited for a very special girl."

Ella looked up at me again, her eyes looked sore and she began humming against my shoulder. I recognised her tune and stroked her hair, it always soothes her and her humming died down.

I nodded at her.

"She wants to know if you are going to hurt her." I asked them, not really are of who to direct the question. "If you're going to hurt us."

I saw the blonde try to answer before the evil man cut him off and I directed my attention to him.

"You understood her humming, darling?" He asked as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." I nodded, what a peculiar question.

"How?" he asked, his face sombre with curiosity, no longer looking evil. But I already knew he was evil and mean. _Bad men can't be trusted_ ; I had to keep telling myself.

The blonde man followed his previous actions and cut him off.

"We aren't going to hurt you love." He spoke, in a gleeful tone before he shuffled a little closer and put his hand to my back, prompting me to go forward and moving me toward the lounge where the suited man was standing, but not too close to momma's body, which was thoughtful… I think. "Now, sweetheart, we know your names so… it's only fitting that you know ours? Don't you think?" He suggested.

I looked at Ella who was shuffling around. The blonde man was seated on the sofa beside me so I took it as a hint and jumped onto the sofa, trying not to look too silly before helping Ella up, placing her beside me so close she was half on my lap.

"O-okay, I guess." I muttered.

Why would they want to know our names and why would we need their names? They weren't important to us, they were bad men and I didn't really want them in the house anymore. It was scary.

"My names Niklaus." He told me with a warm and welcoming smile. _They're the bad guys, Lena!_ I need to stop forgetting… But Niklaus was such a funny name, was it his real name? "But you can call me Klaus." He added. Why would I need to call him anything? I didn't want to call him anything! "That is my older brother Elijah" he pointed to the suited man, who I think that so far is the only one I haven't feared. "And that… is my younger brother, Kol." He finally introduced the evil one who'd entered the room while Niklaus, Klaus was talking. "Ignore him, he's a monster."

"Niklaus." The suited man, Elijah, snapped sharply at him brother. "Watch what you're saying, you'll scare the poor child."

"Oh that reminds me." Klaus said quickly, he took my chin and forced my eyes to look into his before he spoke soft words, his pupils getting bigger and smaller with his words... "I don't want you to be scared, Elena." He whispered. "Don't be scared of me… Or my brothers." He told me sternly.

"I'm not scared of you." I repeated, unwillingly. "Or your brothers."

What? No! Why would I say that? I didn't even want to say that! Of course I was scared of him and especially his evil brother, why did I deny it!

"Good girl." Klaus mumbled, stroking my cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to take care of you love, and your sister."

"Everything is going to be okay… You're going to take care of me… and my sister."

I didn't like this… I felt like I should be scared but I couldn't be… scared. I couldn't feel the fear that I should. I knew how scared of the bad man I was but UI couldn't bring myself to voice it... To say it out loud or, for that matter even show it on my face.

Whatever mind trick he was playing was painful and scary.

But he had said he was going to take care of me… And Ella-Rose. Even if he did scare me and… worry me, I believed he could take care of me and Ella but that wasn't his job. It was momma and daddies job.

What was I to think of that?

I was startled when Ella suddenly moved to ask the man a question. A question I, myself, was dying to know the answer to.

"What do you mean?" She asked, coming to stand beside my dangling legs and raising one of her small eyebrows. "You're going to take care of us?"

I watched as Klaus gave a small smile at my little sisters question but his voice wasn't the one I heard next, it was the sarcastic and mean one of the evil mans.

"Ah, so she does speak and not just pathetically hum." He quipped.

I saw Klaus growl and his blue eyes disappear and turn amber as he faced his brother.

"Shut your mouth Kol." He ordered in a hiss before his face sobered and he faced Ella again, returning to her previous question. "What I mean, sweetheart, is we are going to look after you. You and your sister are very special… And very unique." He explained. "And you need protecting from bad things, things that might want to hurt you for being so different. Bad people that nobody but we," he motioned to his brothers. "Can protect you from." He told us. "There are bad people, and we want to make sure those bad people never find you." Once he'd finished his finger was again caressing the side of my face, where my hair fell to my shoulders, warming and soothing me.

I heard Ella scoff as she walked across the room, looking quite brave. She continued to walk across the room and don't stop until she reached… Momma's body.

"You can't protect us from bad people." She spoke, her voice hoarse… broken. "You are the bad people. You're evil and mean and can't be trusted. "He small hand rested on Momma's cheek, stroking it softly."

"Eleanor-" I spoke but she cut me off sharply.

"No, Lena! No!" She growled. "They're bad and evil and mean and we can't believe they would protect us… They hurt mommy Lena!" She growled and I could see heat rising to her face and her fists clench.

I could see she was getting angry and that wasn't good. She never got angry but in the few times she had it had been bad. Her hands were shaking roughly and I saw her small body begin to convulse.

Even at her worst of times she had never been this bad.

My hands instantly and instinctively shot up to my ears as Ella let out a large scream. A high pitched, shrill scream which echoed through the whole house. Everyone but Ella herself had copied my action but by the time the scram had ended I was the only one left standing.

The 3 siblings had fell onto the floor in heaps.

That couldn't possibly be good.

Ella-Rose stood still and looked down at her hands, her body still shaking.

"El what have you-?"

She let out a sob which cut me off before she disappeared from the room and I called after her before slightly jogging forward. When I reached the door she had left the house and the door had slammed behind her.

I looked to the 3 siblings lying on the floor, unmoving.

I wanted so badly for this to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up in my bed, under my duvet, Ella sleeping beside me and Momma lying back in her own bed. For it just to be a dream and for everything to go back to normal.

I let out a sob and put my head into my hands as my legs fell weak and I crumbled down onto the floor.

No. No. No. No. No. This was not fair. I wanted my momma and I wanted my daddy. I wanted the bad people gone and to just be a normal 8 year old again.

I let out a strained gasp as Ella-Rose had practically flown back into the room, followed by the click of heels against the floor. I looked at Ella who was gasping, coughing and writhing on the floor before I heard a female voice talk.

"Really?" It asked, in the same accent as the other 3 bad men. "You three were bested by a toddler?" She asked kicking one of the bodies, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, before sighing. "How wonderful."


	3. Price

**5 Years Ago.**

Miranda wasn't fearful of her choices. She believed that she could protect her daughter against all the bad things but this prophecy told her otherwise. So she wasn't fearful. She knew she needed help if she wanted to protect her little girl. She knew this needed to happen for the sake of her little girl's happiness.

She looked up at the large stone bricked house before walking up the drive, the pebbles grinding under her boots. She could feel her heart thrumming in her chest.

 _I am not afraid._

 _I am not afraid._

She told herself as she pushed herself further, and further. Sweat was building at her palms and heat radiated to her neck.

 _You're doing this for her._

 _You're doing this for Elena._

She told herself. She needed to remember what this was for. Elena. Her little girl. Her family. Her perfect little family that nobody was going to ruin. No matter what this stupid prophecy was saying.

Her small hand clenched to a fist and thumped three times against the door. The large door. Once she was through this door she couldn't turn back… She couldn't turn back now.

She was ready to jump out of her skin as the door opened and the fair skinned, dark haired woman was standing in front of her.

"Isobel." She gasped.

"Hello Miranda." Isobel spoke. "It has been a while… Welcome back."

 **Present Day.**

I'd run out from Elena. I didn't want to leave her behind but I didn't want to be in their either. I was scared and so I ran.

I didn't understand what I'd done to the men. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt anybody but it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control it. Whatever 'it' was.

I cried out as I fell against the floor, I'd hit something hard and it had sent me tumbling down.

I looked up to see a fair haired blonde women standing before me, her lips curved to a pretty smile

"The siren sings so sweetly that she lulls the mariners to sleep; then she climbs upon the ships and kills the sleeping mariners." The pretty blonde lady spoke in the same funny voice as the other men did.

What was she talking about though? What is a Siren? Or a mariner? I guessed that this lady was a bad person tool. Like the bad men, she was probably evil like the scary faced man… She'd already shoved me to the ground and now my body was hurting.

I tried to move and run again but I couldn't and when I did get close to standing the women had gripped my upper arm and was squeezing it so tight that I thought it might fall off.

She marched me back to the porch of my house, gripping me even tighter making me cry out.

"Ow!" I squeaked as she jerked me, prompting me to move faster.

"Oh sorry princess, did I hurt you?" She asked me, not sombrely but venomously.

I cried out again, clutching my small body as I was thrown back into the room and collided with the rough floor. My body was really, really sore and I didn't like this anymore. I had made the other bad guys go away so why didn't this one?

Speaking of which, the other bad men were still lying on the floor, unmoving which made me happy. They couldn't hurt me, Lena or mommy.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at the men as I did. "You three were bested by a toddler?" She asked kicking one of the bodies, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, before sighing. "How wonderful."

I tried to do whatever I'd done but nothing would happen, I couldn't shout or scream, my voice was hoarse and I couldn't fight because my body was hurt.

The blonde lady spoke again as she tilted her head in curiosity at me.

"The silence is more fatal than the song." She chuckled with menace. "What's wrong princess? Did I hurt you… like you hurt my brothers?"

"They hurt my mommy!" I instantly replied with a growl to my small voice. "My mommy did nothing wrong but try to protect me."

"I told you already, love." A voice spoke from behind me, making me flinch, jump and turn, seeing the blonde man Klaus standing there. "Only we can protect you. Not your mommy."

I kept my eyes on him and I had no idea what came over me. I suddenly felt safer with him then I did with the woman so I acted on this feeling. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, smiling as his hand moved to the back of my head, stroking through my blonde curls.

"Now darling," I heard the evil man's voice. "That trick you played back there wasn't very nice."

I turned my head to the side, resting it on Klaus belly as he held me to him. I looked and saw the nasty man who had the evil face. Kol, he was called and now he was rubbing his temples and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I actually was sorry because I didn't want to do it… I had no control. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't anyone love. Don't worry." Klaus told me smiling down at me, making me feel safer, happier.

"I don't know w-what h-h-happened." I stuttered. "I- I- I really didn't want to do it. I- I promise."

Suddenly I was face-to-face with Klaus as he knelt in front of me, his warm smile making me feel better again. His thumb began to wipe the few tears that I had lost control with and were rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey." He whispered softly, my eyes connecting with his. "It's okay." He told me and weirdly… I believed him. "It's okay, it's okay I promise. You didn't hurt anybody. It's okay." He lulled, his voice staying soft and calm.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking him by surprise but staying there. I felt safe and comfortable there. After a few more seconds of me being there, around his stiff body he moved his arm to my hair and began to hush into my ear.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" I asked with a sudden change of heart, pulling back from Klaus.

He searched my eyes and I searched his. I wanted to find trust in him, would he really protect me? Would he save my mommy from the pain they'd caused? Would they save me and Lena?

"Ella." He spoke softly. I loved the way my name sounded in his accent, it was soothing and kind just like all else he said. "Ella, I promise your mother will be fine… She will be okay as long as you do as I say. I promise we won't hurt you… I promise we will protect you. Your mother will be fine as long as you let me protect you."

"How?" I croaked as his finger traced circles on my cheek.

He stood and moved away from me and picking up the knife he was previously holding, tucking it away in a white cloth.

"You and your sister need to come with us darling." Kol told me as he came to stand behind me making me jump.

For the first time since entering the room I looked over at my sister. My big sister. The one who I thought could always protect me… And now? We were both stuck and neither of us could fight this away.

"Why?" I asked as I let out another sob.

"You already know why Ella." Klaus spoke up again. "You can trust us. You can trust me. I swear it on my life."

I looked back to Elena, she had wiped her tears but her eyes were still red. I needed her to answer this for me. I needed her to be there for me… And almost like instinct she slowly nodded her head.

That meant yes. And that meant we'd give in.

I looked back to Klaus and let out one last tear as I responded to him.

"Okay." I whispered, croaking. "I trust you."

"Good."

After his words he nodded his head to the brother of his standing behind me and seconds later I was spun and Kol was blowing something in my face. I coughed at first but soon felt drowsy and fell into the man's arms and drifted…

Drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

My body hurt as I was brought back to it. There was light somewhere near and it was painful to my eyes. I was on something comfortable but I felt it moving, constantly moving and the sound of whatever that was lulling me in my sleep.

Eventually I opened my eyes rubbing them, stretching my arms and hearing my bones pop and feeling relief from it.

I heard a chuckle beside me and suddenly gasped, sitting upright and forcing my eyes open.

My eyes suddenly raced around the small vehicle I was in. What had happened? Why had I suddenly slept? That wasn't normal… Was it?

Klaus was the one driving the car and in the seat beside him was thee older brother wearing the suit.

They were the only ones in the car. Nobody else. No Elena.

And that really scared me.

"Where's Lena?" I asked sitting forward. "Where is she?"

I was panicking, looking around so scared of where she might be or what they may have done to her.

"Hush sweetheart." Klaus lulled as he looked at me through the rear view mirror. "You sister is in the car right behind us. She's okay."

I began panicking even more, that didn't soothe me. I needed Lena to soothe me. I needed her and without her I was so frightened.

"Is she okay?" I asked timidly.

Klaus sighed and I saw him rustle about before he turned and handed me a phone with a small smile across his lips.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

I heard the small voice ask and let out a large sigh of relief.

"Lena." I smiled.

The voice made my heart warm, it made me feel better and knowing she wasn't so far away made me feel a lot safer.

 _"_ _Ella."_ Her voice giggled. _"Are you alright?"_

I considered her question for a long moment. Was I alright? Was I really alright? Was I even supposed to know the answer to that question? I had woken up what seemed like few hours ago and know I was going God knows where with God knows who. How could I possibly be alright?

How could either of us possibly be alright?

Once the moment was up I answered her. As much as I knew Elena loved and cared about me I knew it was dangerous to worry her.

So I didn't

"Yeah…" I spoke into the phone. "I guess so… Are you Lena?"

I could practically feel her tense through the phone. Clearly she had felt the same. How could she not? Thinking about what the future may bring was scarier than anything else.

I heard her huff and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. I think." She told me and involuntary I yawned. "Are you tired Ella?"

Yes, I was. I was very tired.

I mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah… I am…" I thought through what had happened and straightened up. "Did I pass out? I can't remember anything… I—I think I passed out Lena."

I watched as Klaus shifted uncomfortably in the front seat and I raised my eyebrow at him but thought nothing of it as I heard commotion on the other end.

"Well after Kol ble-" I heard her voice cut off and distorted voices, guessing she'd moved the phone away from her. The voices continued and the only one I could recognise was Lena's until she spoke back into the phone. "Yeah... Yeah, El you passed out." Her voice told me in a grumble.

"Oh." I gasped. "Elena why are you lying to me?" I asked sternly.

She immediately answered me, explaining how she had to go... Probably Kol's doing. She quickly hung up the phone as I let out a little growl. Had they brainwashed my sister… Again? If they had Lena under their stupid control she wouldn't be my sister anymore!" Would she even love me anymore? Would anybody even care anymore?

I didn't even realise when a tear rolled down my cheek, feeling hot against my cold skin and in a way comforting me. When I had tears I didn't feel alone. Tears are the best of friends; they're there even when everybody else has left you.

I nearly jumped as Klaus' smooth voice spoke to me.

"It's okay sweetheart." He told me.

"Why did Lena lie to me?" I asked him. "Why did she tell me I passed out? Or fell asleep? Because I know I didn't. Your brother had done something to me." I accused kicking my feet into the back of his chair. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I screamed at him as I felt the anger boiling inside me for the second time that day.

"Now do calm yourself darling." Klaus ordered me. "Please."

 **5 Years Ago.**

"Now do calm yourself darling." Isobel chuckled as she watched amused as Miranda's anger boiling. "Please."

Miranda let out a throaty chuckle as she eyed the familiar woman before her.

"Calm myself? Are you serious Isobel?" She growled. "Why are you here? Are you honestly stalking me now? Isobel you had a chance to raise your child and you gave her away! Leave me and MY family alone!"

Isobel broke into laughter as she watched the woman's anger flair, like it was the finest of comedies. Which to her it clearly was.

"Oh sweet young Miranda… They're not your family. Elena is my family… And even your pretty little husband, what was his name… Ah Grayson, even he is more my family then yours… Regardless my sweet sister, this is not me stalking you." She explained smugly, before muttering her next few words. "Like I would be so pathetic." She watched Miranda's face lighten and fall again. "It was me you made the deal with Miranda. Not over the phone of course but you're here by my will."

"Really?" Miranda asked shocked. "A-and what can you do to help Elena?"

"Elena." Isobel muttered. "That is such a pretty name. No doubt you took it from Grayson's Grandmothers name? Eleanor?"

"Yes." Miranda nodded. "Now tell me!" She ordered.

"So demanding little M." She chuckled touching the side of Miranda's head where her brunette locks lay. "Well, where are my manners? Please do come in Miss Sommers."

Miranda scoffed as she walked past the petite girl and into the large house.

"Who did this house belong to? Or does? It clearly isn't you, you're dead as night?"

"Well it belongs to a dear friend of mine—"

"Now little Isobel." A voice spoke from behind the two girls. "I would not call us dear friends."

Miranda turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman standing there. She looked as though she was in her late forties but she was still gorgeous. She had something about her that drew you in.

"Forgive me." Isobel bowed her head.

"You're the one who's going to help me?" Miranda asked. "You're going to help my daughter?"

"Yes." The woman nodded.

 **Present day.**

"I want to know?" I spoke in a soft voice. "You have to tell me!"

I had continued to kick his chair for quite some time but eventually I tired myself out.

"I don't have to tell you anything, love!" He snapped sharply and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Niklaus." The suited brother spoke softly. "Maybe you should take a different approach. Keep in mind not only is she human but—but brother she is just a child."

"DO you think I don't know that already, Elijah?!" He growled turning to Elijah. "She is a human and she is a child! She is useless to me at the moment so I do not care about her right now. So if my approach frightens her what's it to me?"

"What has gotten into you?" Elijah snapped. "5 minutes ago you were all about protecting this girl, raising her… caring for her..."

"I will care for the child Elijah." He growled as he looked to me, sombrely.

 **5 Years Ago.**

"I don't believe I caught your name?" The elder asked.

Miranda longed at her, this seemed suspicious.

"No. My name is Miranda." She gasped after she spoke her words realising something. "You're a witch aren't you?"

The blonde chuckled, sitting at a table and poured herself a drink of something witch certainly didn't look like tea.

"Well sweet Miranda, I am a little more than a witch. "I'm the original witch. My names Esther Mikaelson."

 **Present Day.**

"Thanks to our bloody mother I have to." He told his brother, his eyes still pouring into mine.

What was that supposed to mean? Because of his mother he had to care for me? What did he even mean by that?

"What have I got to do with your mother?" I whispered, my body shaking again. "I don't even know her?"

"Of course you do love." Klaus told me. "You were just too young to remember her." His smile scared me as he spoke the next few words. "You're a Mikaelson Ella-Rose."


End file.
